


One Summer Night

by AntarcticBird



Series: Three Weeks of Summer [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Three Weeks of Summer deleted scene: It's only the two of them in this cabin, no one else around except for maybe a few spiders under the floor boards, but they can go fuck themselves, he decides. He doesn't care about anything but Blaine tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Summer Night

“I'm really glad your friend abandoned you,” Kurt decides, sounding a little breathless already.

Blaine stops kissing his way down Kurt's chest, lifts his head in confusion. “What?”

Kurt laughs. “Because we have this entire cabin to ourselves,” he explains.

“Oh.” Blaine resumes pressing small kisses against Kurt’s skin, grinning. “In that case, I agree. No roommate. Definitely. Yes.”

Kurt threads his fingers through his hair, pulls him up into a heated kiss. “Yes. No roommate in your cabin means we get to do this as loudly as we want whenever we want.”

“True.” Blaine kisses him again, open-mouthed and hungry, shifting so his naked body covers Kurt's completely. “That _is_ nice.”

Kurt loves the noises Blaine makes. He likes being able to answer in kind, likes that they don't have to be quiet if they don't want to. It's only the two of them in this cabin, no one else around except for maybe a few spiders under the floor boards, but they can go fuck themselves, he decides. He doesn't care about anything but Blaine tonight.

They had spent a good part of the afternoon making out under the weeping willow, overheated bodies tangled together, while Rachel had been in town to run some errands. It had started out innocently enough, soft kisses in the shade of the old tree, but Blaine had smelled so good and held him so close and whispered things in his ear that sent pleasant shivers down his spine and suddenly he'd found himself rolling in the cool grass, wrapped up in his beautiful stranger who had so quickly become the best part of his summer. They'd still been fully clothed by the time Rachel had suddenly stood over them, laughing and challenging them to race her to the lake, but Kurt still felt like blushing when he thought of the show they might have given Rachel had she shown up ten minutes later.

He'd been the first to run out onto the dock, diving into the lake headfirst, but he hadn't really succeeded in cooling off again all day.

But now they're finally alone, they have time, and he is going to take full advantage of it. Blaine seems to think along the same lines, fortunately.

Ever since they started doing this, Kurt hasn't spent a single night over at his and Rachel's cabin. They hang out there until Rachel decides to go to bed, but they sleep at Blaine's cabin—well, they always sleep _eventually_.

Kurt honestly can't remember the last time he’s had this much sex; maybe because he hasn't. It's never been this way with anyone before; he just can't seem to keep his hands off Blaine. It's not like it's _all_ they do—they talk and laugh and have fun in completely-clothed ways too. Hanging out with Blaine, being friends with Blaine, is one of the easiest, most effortless things he's ever done in his life. He really, genuinely likes Blaine. A lot.

He likes his humor, the sound of his voice, the way he's so serious one second and so utterly ridiculous the next. He likes the way Blaine makes him feel, the almost reverent way he touches him and he likes that smile that makes the sun come out no matter how cloudy it was before.

And sex with Blaine—yes, he definitely likes that too.

They start out slow tonight, because it's early and it's been a lazy day in the sun and somehow, the anticipation that's been building up all day makes everything even better. Kurt loves it. He loves the slow kisses, loves taking his time to find all the spots on Blaine's body that will make him shiver when he touches them, loves running his hands over Blaine's back to feel the muscles shift under the skin every time Blaine moves.

Kurt still can't quite believe it, can't believe that he found Blaine, at this stupid lake he didn't even want to go to of all places. But Blaine is real and he is here, and he wants him. And Kurt is so very glad about that, because Blaine's face when Kurt slowly fingers him open is the best thing he's ever seen. He rolls them over so Blaine is on his back and stretches him wider, making room for himself inside of Blaine's body. There's no way he will ever be able to learn and catalog all the little noises Blaine makes when he pushes in particularly fast or hits that spot that almost makes Blaine's entire body come off the mattress. Thinking along these lines makes him a little sad and a lot desperate, though, because they have less than a week left together, and he forces himself to keep the pace slow, to draw this out as much as he can. There's no need to think about the end just yet, when he still has Blaine naked and writhing underneath him.

“You're beautiful,” he breathes, touching and learning and kissing, overwhelmed with the way Blaine's warm body feels beneath his hands. He doesn't know how it's possible to feel so connected to someone who's practically a stranger; when they're together it feels like he's known him forever, like he's needed him forever. And he just wants, he wants...

“Oh god, please,” Blaine almost begs, lifting his hips to push himself harder onto Kurt's fingers when he slows his movements.

“Tell me what you need,” Kurt asks, kissing Blaine's shoulder, his neck, his jaw.

“Just more of you.” Blaine's voice is rough, his body shaking, his fingers curling into Kurt's arms. “All of you. Please.”

It's not much of an answer, but it's enough. He lifts his head to see Blaine looking at him, and there's a silent begging in his gaze that is so intense Kurt can hardly breathe. “Okay,” he answers. “Yes, okay.”

He doesn't know what it means, doesn't know what Blaine is asking of him, but he's willing to give it anyway. Anything for Blaine.

He removes his fingers carefully, open mouth pressed against Blaine's collarbone, and he can't resist sticking out his tongue a little bit to taste the skin there, warm and a little sweaty. And he knows in this moment that no matter what happens with them once their time here is up, he will never forget the way this feels right, feels like he's been meant to be doing this with Blaine all along.

Blaine is already reaching for the bedside table, tearing open a condom package with shaking fingers; and then he's flipping them over, moves to straddle Kurt's thighs for better access.

Kurt's breath hitches as he understands what they're about to do, his body tightening in anticipation because _yes, yes, good_ , this is just what he needs tonight, this is just what they both need right now. He finds the lube, squeezes a generous amount onto Blaine's outstretched hand, unable to suppress the loud moan as Blaine's fingers wrap around him, stroking up and down his aching cock in a grip that's almost too tight and a rhythm that's way too slow.

But then Blaine lifts his hips and sinks down on him, his eyes squeezing shut and an obscene sound escaping his throat as Kurt fills him up completely.

They stay still for a moment, just breathing while Blaine adjusts to the feeling of Kurt inside him.

Kurt doesn't know what to do, almost can't handle it—Blaine is so tight around him and it feels so good, so good, but he needs more and he needs it now. He grabs onto Blaine's hips, almost sobbing with relief when Blaine braces his hands on his stomach and starts moving up and down in agonizingly slow, jerky movements, his body jolting every time Kurt's dick hits his prostate.

“Oh god,” Blaine groans, “oh god, Kurt...”

There's a desperation about the way he seems to make himself hold back and Kurt feels it tug at his stomach, feels the need to comfort Blaine and take him apart at the same time. He just _wants_..so much. 

This is his favorite thing they've done so far, he decides. Blaine above him, taking what he needs from Kurt, looking so fucking sexy with the way the muscles in his abdomen tighten every time he lifts himself up.

Kurt's entire body is tingling and burning with anticipation, with the slow build-up and the never-quite-enough. “Blaine, fuck...” He holds onto Blaine's hips a little tighter, thrusts up hard once because he just can't stand it anymore, and Blaine sobs loudly, his head falling back as his body spasms.

“ _Yes_.” His thighs are already shaking, his fingers digging into Kurt's sides as he picks up the pace slightly. “Oh _fuck_ yes, please...”

Kurt feels like his entire body is straining to come, nerve endings on fire, and who can blame him when he has the most gorgeous man ever on top of him, fucking himself on his dick like he's going to die if he stops.

Actually, Kurt thinks, if Blaine stops now, _he_ might just die himself. God, he needs this, needs Blaine, needs to feel close to Blaine, closer always closer...

“Please, come on,” he encourages, voice shaking, thrusting up again because he can't not, his body almost out of control, aching for more.

Blaine whines, clenching around him, but then leans back a little and starts riding him fast and _hard_.

It's incredible—the sensation, Blaine's needy, desperate cries, some of which sound like Kurt's name and _fuck_ and _please_ and _good_ and _never stop, oh god, right there, yes, yes_.

Kurt doesn't even try to hold back the loud moans spilling from his throat. He knows he can't keep his body from just toppling over the edge for much longer, he's so fucking close already, the need to let go making his body feel tight and pulled in too many directions at once. He reaches for Blaine's cock, wanting him to come first, wanting to _see him hear him feel him_ fall apart like this and then follow him after.

Blaine's thighs are shaking, his rhythm faltering, mouth falling open and eyebrows drawing together in an ecstatic expression as Kurt starts jerking him off roughly.

All it takes is a few quick strokes before he comes in long spurts all over Kurt's hand and stomach and chest, letting out a loud, broken moan that goes right down to Kurt's throbbing dick still buried in his ass.

And that's it really, the look on Blaine's face, the sound of his voice and the way his body seems to vibrate with the force of it is all Kurt needs.

He thrusts up hard into Blaine once, twice, again, and then his muscles are seizing up, his back arching off the bed, his toenails scraping against the sheets and he's coming, so fucking hard he can't even hear his own voice over the rushing in his ears.

**

His heart is hammering away in his chest, he's sweaty all over, and pleasantly exhausted. He's also happy, in a way that usually scares him when he hasn't just had an incredible orgasm.

Blaine has collapsed on top of him, his drying come sticking their chests together, the weight of his limp body like a promise of some kind.

Kurt cards his hands through the messy curls, tugs on them lightly. “That was...”

“I know,” Blaine agrees, his voice slightly muffled by Kurt's skin against his mouth.

Kurt wonders how Blaine manages to get enough air like that, especially since he's still panting heavily too. But Blaine's breath is warm and damp against his shoulder and he likes it, so he doesn't tell him to move.

Instead, he keeps playing with his hair while he's coming down slowly, his other hand resting lightly against Blaine's back, thumb stroking soft patterns into the sweat-damp skin.

Blaine's breathing eventually evens out and he still makes no signs of moving.

“You okay?” Kurt asks, only a little concerned. He wouldn't put it past Blaine to just fall asleep on top of him like this. Blaine can fall asleep pretty much anywhere.

He's not asleep, though. “Of course. You're just so comfortable.” He kisses Kurt's chest, scoots up a little to nuzzle his face into Kurt's neck. “Can I sleep here?”

Kurt grins, pats his arm fondly. “I know that what we just did was pretty good—”

“Amazing. It was amazing, Kurt!”

“—but we're at _your_ cabin, Blaine. You always sleep here.”

“No.” Blaine lifts his head, pouting at him. “I know that. I meant, can I sleep _here_. Like this.” He drops down again, covering Kurt like a blanket, head resting against his shoulder.

Kurt laughs, shaking his head. “Oh no. You're heavy. Off! Now!”

He's pushing at Blaine's shoulders to try and get him off, but Blaine quickly slides his arms around him, clinging to him tightly, even circles his legs around Kurt's until he's completely wrapped around him.

“No!” he insists, “I don't want to.”

“You're going to suffocate me in my sleep and then who will you have sex with tomorrow night?”

“Fine.” With a sulky groan, Blaine disentangles himself from Kurt and rolls off, turning his back to him. “If you insist on being mean to me.”

“Aw, I'm sorry!” Kurt slips an arm around his waist, shuffling after him until his chest is pressed to Blaine's back, one leg draped over Blaine's thighs. “Isn't this better, though?”

“It's fine, I guess.” Blaine sighs dramatically, but slides his hand down Kurt's forearm until he finds his hand and slots their fingers together over his stomach.

“I need to clean up before I go to sleep,” Kurt reminds him. “And so do you.”

“In a minute.” Blaine snuggles back into him and Kurt kisses the skin above his shoulder blade, tasting sweat and summer and Blaine. “As soon as I can move again, we can take a shower together.”

Kurt smiles and buries his face in Blaine's hair. Seems like the night isn't quite over yet.


End file.
